The Color of Blue
by Mooncloudpanther
Summary: Blue Fullbuster is almost the opposite of Mirajane Strauss; Mira's always there for her siblings and the guild, with out fail. Blue has a record of missing the mark by a lot. She's less than perfect, but it isn't entirely her fault. Hunting demons and taking on S-Class missions doesn't always leave a lot of time to work on her failing relationship with her younger brother.


If you don't like OCs, or OCs related to canon characters, I don't suggest reading. If you're okay with a non-romantic plot, perfect. Keep reading and enjoy! (And please leave a review)

Warnings: Spoilers for Tartarus Arc.

* * *

><p><em>Home, Finally<em>

Blue wasn't sure how long it had been since she had been 'home'. A few months?

And Gray had been here the entire time, that much was obvious from the stripped and discarded clothes strewn across the house. Mostly in the entryway and the living room, since he normally stripped down as soon as he walked in the door - when he knew, or didn't think, that Blue wasn't there.

She wasn't due home from her mission, technically, for another month, so she would have to prepare herself for her little brother walking in and stripping before she could get a word in edge-wise.

In the meantime, she'd play the role of a normal big sister dropping by her brother's place unannounced, and clean it up.

'Normal'. Blue was anything but a normal sister. If anything, she was more like an absentee mom, and as harsh as that was, it was true. When their parents -and town - had been killed and obliterated by the demon Deliora when Blue was twelve, protecting and raising Gray became her responsibility as his only living relative _and_ his older sister. But she'd done a pretty terrible job at that, even when they were with Ur. Hell, she had practically dumped Gray off with a bunch of strangers just so she could carry out her vendetta against demons.

Still, it was a relief to know that Gray was with such a good guild. That _their_ guild was so accepting of a bunch of misfits.

* * *

><p>The house looked the same as it had when she left for her mission, which had conveniently taken her to the capital, where Fedora had raided all of the hatshops lookin for a... fedora... that would fit her small, cat-head.<p>

Interesting story about how Blue found Fedora. It was during a mission six years ago, for a group of monks who lived in an old monastery. A group of bandits known as the Crimson Raiders - not a particularily impressive name - had started raiding the monastery nightly, and then retreating to the ruins of an old, abandoned library at dawn. It had been Blue's job to drive them out and turn the villians over to the authorities. While doing so, she had found this cute and adorable - and she wasn't big on 'cute and adorable' - blue cat-thing in a fedora hat. Blue had rescued the cat, thinking it belonged to the monastery, but she wouldn't stop following Blue. At first, it had annoyed her. But she was okay with it now, and sometimes found Fedora's prescence to be pleasant.

Sometimes.

Her room had dust in it now, from disuse. There wasn't much to dust off though - just her bed, desk, nightstand, and dresser.

The fireplace's mantle, in the living room, still had framed photographs of Blue and Gray, some with their parents or Ur, and some just of the two of them. In the more recent ones, neither of them looked very enthusiastic or lively in the pictures. In fact, they looked as distanced as they usually were. Most of the pictures within the last six years even had Fedora in them, often perched atop Blue's black, choppy A-cut hair, with her light blue arms hugging her head. Sometimes Fedora was flying on her white wings, or standing on Bue's shoulder. It was rare for Fedora to not be found with her, though. Rare, in fact.

Kind of like how it was rare that Blue stayed at the guild very long before heading out on a different S-Class mission or following another lead about a demon terrorizing people.

A lot of mages or bounty hunters liked to just kill their target with out deciding if their target needed to die, or if the situation was simply misunderstood. Blue tried to not be like that, but she especially hated demons. For their sake, they had better have had misunderstood, but good intentions.

Blue let out a sigh as Fedora landed atop her head. "What are you thinking about, Blue?" The small cat asked.

She didn't realize she was holding the frame with the last picture of Silver and Mika Fullbuster, her and Gray had their arms slung around eachother's neck, Blue bending awkwardly, and their reddened cheeks, from the frigid air, pressed flush to the other's, with cheeky grins. Their parents stood off to the side with happy smiles. In the background, the old Yule Tree was visible, with a thin layer of snow weighing down the evergreen branches. Gray was wearing his gray winter coat with orange accents and an orange scarf and mittens - the type with the fingers that fold back - and Blue was in her blue winter coat with turquoise accents and a blue-and-turqoise scarf, hat, and fingerless mittens. The last winter clothes either of the two ever needed.

Gray got his stripping habit from overheating after their training with Ur, during blizzards, and Blue had gotten into the habit of wearing small clothes. Short shorts and short-sleeved shirts that were sometimes cut-off.

"A lot of things." Blue answered simply, replacing the picture frame on the mantle, right next to the frame of Ur, Lyon, Gray, and Blue. The two boys were shirtless and pantless, left in their gray and blue boxers, respectively, while Ur and Blue stood behind the two, wearing short jackets, a short-sleeved shirt, and pants more-or-less. Ur was wearing her usual straightlegs and boots, and Blue in her short black jean shorts and knee-high combat boots. Ur had gotten her into jackets and boots.

The door opened and Blue tore her eyes away from the picture frames. "Don't." She called towards the door.

Hearing the strangled sound of her brother in surprise, she gave a small smile.

A moment later, and Gray skidded into the lviing room, thankfully still wearing his boxers at least. "Wha- What are you doing here!" He demanded, pointing towards her accusingly.

Blue couldn't help but give a wry smirk, "I live here, Gray."

"B-but..." He frowned accusingly, "You weren't supposed to be back for another month."

She shrugged. "Guess I got done early."

Now he crossed his arms, straightened his spine, and gave her a hard, icy look. Since cold things didn't bother her, she had no difficulty meeting his eyes calmly, even knowing what his next four words were going to be. "When are you leaving?" He asked warily, silently attaching an _"again"_ to his question.

Blue shrugged again in response. "I dunno. I guess I leave again when I leave again."

Gray relaxed ever-so slightly, but turned away from her.

She supposed she deserved the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>I do plan on this being a proper fanfiction. I just want to warn you the plot of this skips around because Blue isn't always around the guild, and never for long periods of time. And I don't always feel the need to describe everything she's been doing, so I might start a chapter in middle of an Arc, with Blue injured or in a fight or something. A lot of the chapters will probably be short-ish, but there will be some longer ones. Some will probably be monstrous.


End file.
